1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a nut shelling machine, and more particularly to a machine and method for shelling nuts such as chestnuts and chinquapins.
2) Description of Related Art
Nut shelling apparatus to crack and shell various types and various sizes of nuts are known in the art. These devices range from simple table models to sophisticated production lines for shelling of some nuts in large quantity.
However, until the present invention no relatively simple machine has been developed that satisfactorily shells chinquapins or chestnuts or similar nuts at room temperature to remove the thin shell from the nut.